${\dfrac{7}{10} \div 2 =} $
Draw ${\dfrac{7}{10}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{7}{10}}$ into $2$ rows. Each of the ${2}$ rows is $\dfrac{7}{20}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{7}{10}} \div 2$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{2} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{7}{10}}$. $\dfrac{1}{2} \text{ of } {\dfrac{7}{10}} = \dfrac{1}{2} \times {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ $\dfrac{1}{2} \times {\dfrac{7}{10}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{7}}{2\times{10}}=\dfrac{7}{20}$ $\dfrac{7}{10} \div 2 = \dfrac{7}{20}$